rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Cafenea
Categorie:Forumurien:Forum:The Pubnl:Forum:De kroeg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Wiki Awards From this day you can nominate people/articles for the Wiki Awards. It is NOT possible to vote yet. From 19 noiembrie you can vote, in every category one time! Martin? 1 noiembrie 2007 17:07 (UTC) Mesaj For the Dutch people, please see Alecsandrium Lyceum/Dutch-Romanian. Alexandru 2 noiembrie 2007 19:43 (UTC) Versiunea actuală thumb|700px|center Alexandru 3 noiembrie 2007 16:11 (UTC) Chestii importante * Adlibita, unde este aşezată? (Vezi RoWikicity:Sondaje). Marea Mediterană, sau nu? Şi dacă nu, unde? Tre să facem o decizie. * cu harta aceea? Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 13:57 (UTC) :Şi navigările facem pe localitate, ca şi am făcut cu Highboro? Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 14:16 (UTC) Păi cred că sunt de părerea lui Petru că nu prea avem spaţiu, mai ales că pe hartă nişte comune de 3x3 străzi sunt aşa de mare. Oricum îmi place lângă Italia şi forma Adlibitei. --VitalieMesaje 4 noiembrie 2007 14:27 (UTC) :Hmm da, dar cred că numai construim mai multe localităţi până nu avem mai mulţi locuitori. Şi altfel, oricând putem schimba harta Adlibitei (we can make the comune smaller). Nu cred că n-avem destul spaţiu, uite-te la Libertas, sunt cam 20 cetăţeni dar nu e prea puţin spaţiu. Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 14:36 (UTC) ::Can somebody please translate? 4 noiembrie 2007 14:45 (UTC) Yes, I'll translate it. Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 14:52 (UTC) BVA De acum Mocu Media numai e listată în BVA. ECF va face parte din lista BVA. Alexandru 4 noiembrie 2007 18:25 (UTC) Companie nouă O să-l ajut pe un Belgian să-i facă o nouă companie în Adlibita. Cred că va lansa ziare sau canale de tv noi. Alexandru 10 noiembrie 2007 10:33 (UTC) Smilies noi (P) (D) ( ), Smile) (;), Smiley) Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 11:05 (UTC) :Şi ( (), (S) Alexandru 11 noiembrie 2007 11:06 (UTC) :: Nice 11 noiembrie 2007 16:15 (UTC) ::: This one is really scary:p Martin? 14 noiembrie 2007 13:59 (UTC) :::: It is! 14 noiembrie 2007 14:52 (UTC) , , , , , - Faine!!! --VitalieMesaje 14 noiembrie 2007 16:35 (UTC) 400 400 articoleeeee! Alexandru 13 noiembrie 2007 15:50 (UTC) :Go Est, go West - Adlibita is the best.!. --VitalieMesaje 14 noiembrie 2007 16:47 (UTC) ::Whaha... we nearly have 1000 articles Martin? 15 noiembrie 2007 15:35 (UTC) :::Ik schat dat wij bijna de 50 halen :( nog een lange weg te gaan... JeroenKon 15 noiembrie 2007 15:36 (UTC) ::::@Adlibita: Congratulations! ::::@Jeroen: Dat hael wir wè, ne gén worries. -Markvondeegel 15 noiembrie 2007 17:11 (UTC) Judeţe Facem pe judeţele acum? Propunerea mea, să spuneţi părerea voastră: Alexandru 15 noiembrie 2007 15:16 (UTC) thumb|500px|center| :Capitalele: Christianenburg, Cantegro, Lunca, Floreşti. Alexandru 15 noiembrie 2007 15:34 (UTC) Nu. Să mai aşteptăm să avem mai multe localităţi şi abia apoi să împărţim pe judeţe. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 noiembrie 2007 15:53 (UTC) :What did he say? : 15 noiembrie 2007 17:12 (UTC) ::He said: "Nee. We moeten eerst wachten totdat we meerdere plaatsen hebben zodat we daarna de provincies in kunnen delen." Alexandru 15 noiembrie 2007 20:42 (UTC) :::Mmm, I don't think that way, look at Lovia: there are even states without a town, but it's just easier to start with. 15 noiembrie 2007 21:05 (UTC) , nu este acceptat. Alexandru 16 noiembrie 2007 18:50 (UTC) Interwiki legătură către Wikination Lovia Există! : en:Noble City. Alexandru 16 noiembrie 2007 15:38 (UTC) :Das goe nieuws :D 17 noiembrie 2007 06:51 (UTC) Cluburi de fotbal Ar fi o chestie bună dacă mut CSC la Cantegro sau Lunca? Acum, 3 din 4 cluburi de fotbal sunt în Christianenburg şi chiar două (Steaua, CSC) sunt din acelaşi cartier. Ce este părerea voastră? Alexandru 19 noiembrie 2007 18:16 (UTC) :Aş putea muta Dinamo în Cantegro, pentru că chiar am făcut un stadion acolo! Dar nu ar mai fi Dinamo Christianenburg. Mă gândeam atunci să fac Dinamo II Cantegro... Nu ştiu --VitalieMesaje 20 noiembrie 2007 11:45 (UTC) ::Hm.. Dinamo II Cantegro? Dinamo Cantegro sună mai bine. (şi Petrolul Ploieşti a fost mutat într-o altă parte, de mai multe ori: 'Petrolul Bucureşti', etc.) Alexandru 20 noiembrie 2007 15:08 (UTC) Cantegro Cred că ai nevoie de ajutor, Vitalie? Alexandru 19 noiembrie 2007 18:16 (UTC) :Dacă poţi, să te uiţi la străzile de aici. --VitalieMesaje 20 noiembrie 2007 11:54 (UTC) ::O să mă uit. Alexandru 20 noiembrie 2007 15:17 (UTC) Mm.. da. Nu ştiu, e cam complicat. Deci o să incerc mâine înc-odată. Alexandru 20 noiembrie 2007 15:47 (UTC) Coduri poştale + Numări de casă Facem şi coduri poştale? Şi punem la fiecare localitate numările de casă (vezi Highboro, cum este făcut)? Alexandru 20 noiembrie 2007 15:49 (UTC) :Păi am început să pun numele străzilor, pentru a pune şi numerele caselor în Cantegro. --VitalieMesaje 21 noiembrie 2007 13:31 (UTC) Şi tu Petru? Alexandru 23 noiembrie 2007 15:45 (UTC) Fly Adlibita center|400px My design, what do you think about it? 20 noiembrie 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Frumos! Alexandru 21 noiembrie 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::Ik hoop dat dat iets goeds betekent, maar je smiley doet me vermoeden van wel :) 21 noiembrie 2007 15:50 (UTC) :::Frumos/Frumoasa --> Formosa --> Hermosa = Mooi. Alexandru 21 noiembrie 2007 15:54 (UTC) Interwiki Acum există şi o legătură interwiki către WikiCittà Alexandru 21 noiembrie 2007 19:08 (UTC) :I seem to notice this wiki has become really inactive... 23 noiembrie 2007 07:26 (UTC) Yup. Alexandru 23 noiembrie 2007 12:09 (UTC) :Not nice. 23 noiembrie 2007 15:17 (UTC) ::I've tried everything: wikipedia (a lot of times), forums, English town, everything! Alexandru 23 noiembrie 2007 15:23 (UTC) :::That's how it goes... Mine (nation) isn't highly populated neither, but I try to keep it active myself. 23 noiembrie 2007 15:25 (UTC) ::::But my Romanian isn't good and I do that too, some times. But RoWikicity exists some months longer then wikination, and wikination has been inactive a long time. Alexandru 23 noiembrie 2007 15:28 (UTC) :::::Of course, busy in Libertas. But now I'm currently focusing on Nation. 23 noiembrie 2007 15:32 (UTC) Steagul thumb Ar fi o chestie bună dacă le scot literiile A şi L de pe steag? Alexandru 25 noiembrie 2007 11:44 (UTC) :Wat is de vraag? Martin? 26 noiembrie 2007 07:00 (UTC) ::If I should remove the A and L. Alexandru 26 noiembrie 2007 08:08 (UTC) :::Oh... I don't know... (et gaat er wel beter uitzien mss... als je dan het kruis in het midden een beetje vergroot?) so... Martin? 26 noiembrie 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::: - MAAR VERGROOT HET KRUIS NIET (pls) 26 noiembrie 2007 19:04 (UTC) :::::okeej laat het dan maar zo :p Martin? 27 noiembrie 2007 08:45 (UTC) Vroiam să aud părerea voastră (Vitalie, Petru), nu cea a olandezilor Alexandru 27 noiembrie 2007 12:02 (UTC)